Happy Valley
by Bulecelup
Summary: Ketika melihat stik putih itu mengeluarkan 2 bercak garis pink, Athrun Zala tahu hari-harinya tak akan sama lagi seperti dulu. Dia akan mempunyai replica kecil dari dirinya dan Cagalli, beberapa bulan lagi. AxC.


**Title: **Happy Valley

**Pair: **Athrun Zala / Cagalli Yula Athha

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Summary:** Ketika melihat stik putih itu mengeluarkan 2 bercak garis pink, Athrun Zala tahu hari-harinya tak akan sama lagi seperti dulu. Dia akan mempunyai replica kecil dari dirinya dan Cagalli, beberapa bulan lagi. AxC.

**© GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY **belongs to Sunrise

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ketika melihat stik putih itu mengeluarkan 2 bercak garis pink, Athrun Zala tahu hari-harinya tak akan sama lagi seperti dulu.

Cagalli Athha Zala pun juga menyadari hal itu, bahkan dia sampai berteriak histeris dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Cagalli, kau itu bukanya mengidap penyakit mematikan, tapi kau itu Hamil..."Athrun mengelus-elus punggung Cagalli yang kini duduk di atas sofa sambil merapatkan kedua kakinya ke dada dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara lutut. "Bukankah ini berita bagus?"

Isterinya memang tak pernah berubah dari dulu, selalu bereaksi berlebihan terhadap suatu hal. Tapi jujur saja, Athrun sangat suka melihat ekspressi wajah panik Cagalli.

"Oh Ath," Cagalli perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang lecek total. "Ini berita yang sangat bagus, cuman aku....aku..."

Athrun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Cagalli, dan merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua secara bersamaan. "Kau kenapa, Cagalli?"

"Nanti aku akan menjadi gendut, dan kau pasti tak akan tertarik lagi kepadaku." Dengan wajah merah total Cagalli berkata, yang ada membuat Athrun semakin mendekap perempuan berambut pirang terang itu sambil tertawa.

"Cagalli-ku akan selalu terlihat cantik dan manis," ucap Athrun dengan lembut. Pemuda _Coordinator_ itu memang paling jago untuk menenangkan Cagalli yang sedang panik. "Dan aku juga dengar kalau perempuan Hamil itu akan terlihat semakin cantik."

Cagalli tertawa kecil mendengar komentar suaminya, dia pun memegang punggung tangan Athrun yang melingkar di atas perutnya.

"Kau memang pintar untuk merayuku, Zala."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Athrun mengeritkan dahi ketika melihat Cagalli duduk anteng di meja kerjanya, mengerjakan segala kerjaannya sebagai sang _Representative Athha_. Dengan langkah cepat, Athrun berjalan ke depan meja kerja Cagalli dan memberikan perempuan itu tatapan tajam.

Cagalli melirik ke arah Athrun dari balik kacamata bacanya, "Ada apa, Athrun?" tanya nya dengan tenang.

"Kau tahu? Terlalu banyak bekerja bisa berdampak buruk pada kesehatan bayi," pemuda coordinator berambut biru tua itu kemudian berjalan ke samping kursi Cagalli, dan langsung menarik perempuan itu dari sana.

"Hei!" Cagalli tentu saja meronta. Tapi Athrun tak kehabisan ide, dia mengangkat tubuh Cagalli dan membawanya pergi keluar ruangan. "Turunkan aku, Zala!"

"Asalkan kau berjanji untuk tak bekerja lagi," Athrun tetap saja berjalan, dengan Cagalli yang masih sedikit meronta di atas tangannya. "Kau tahu aku khawatir dengan kondisimu, apalagi saat ini kau sedang membawa anak kita."

Cagalli jadi pundung mendengar perkataan Athrun. Dia tahu kalau dia itu terlalu banyak bekerja, Athrun sudah sering kali menasehatinya untuk tak terlalu mendewakan kerjaannya, tapi nasehat Athrun sering di hiraukan begitu saja oleh sang _Representative. _

Tapi kali ini, demi kesehatan bayi mereka, Cagalli akhirnya menuruti juga nasehat Athrun.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Tak apa, Tak apa."

Athrun dengan sabar dan anteng menepuk-nepuk punggung Cagalli yang sedang sibuk memuntahkan kembali isi perutnya di toilet.

"Urgh," air mata jatuh dari mata Cagalli, dia menangis sembari mengeluarkan isi perutnya ke dalam toilet. "Kau gampang berbicara seperti itu, karena bukan kau yang mengalami ini."

Athrun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Cagalli.

"Setidaknya aku berada di sini, dan menungguimu memuntahkan makan malammu kembali."

Cagalli menggerutu setelah itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Celana bodoh."

Cagalli berusaha keras untuk mengancing celana panjangnya, sementara Athrun hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum dari sofa ruang keluarga mereka.

Setelah cukup lama berkutat untuk mengancingkan celana, Cagalli akhirnya menyerah juga. Athrunpun masih saja senyam-senyum.

"Kita dapat pergi untuk membelikanmu baju baru, Cagalli. Baju-bajumu sudah tak muat, mengingat perutmu yang sebesar buah Melon." Kata Athrun dengan santainya.

Tak lama kemudian ada lemparan gundukan baju ke wajah Athrun.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Athrun, Athrun."

Cagalli dengan sedikit kasar menguncang-guncang tubuh Athrun yang tertidur dengan lelap di sampingnya. Athrun sempat tak bangun-bangun, tapi Cagalli tetap menganggunya sampai pemuda itu benar-benar membuka matanya secara utuh.

"Caga...." Athrun berusaha untuk membuka matanya, walaupun kelopak matanya terasa berat sekali untuk di buka... "Ini masih jam 3 pagi, sayang."

"Yeah, aku tahu." Ucap Cagalli dengan wajah tiada dosa. "Sekarang pergi dan carikan aku manisan apel."

"Caga...." Athrun mengeluh lemas, dia menjatuhkan wajahnya ke atas bantal kepala. "Tidak bisa esok pagi saja ya?"

"Tidak," kata Cagalli dengan tegas. Kemudian dia mendorong-dorong Athrun untuk segera turun dari tempat tidur mereka. "Karena anakmu maunya sekarang."

Dengan sekali tendangan kaki Cagalli, Athrun dengan sukses jatuh dari tempat tidur. Sambil mengerutu kecil, pemuda itu berjalan keluar kamar dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Sementara Cagalli kembali masuk kedalam selimut untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Menurutmu, anak ini laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Cagalli sambil mengusap-usap perutnya dia sedang berdiri bersandarkan beranda. Athrun datang dari arah dapur, sambil membawa dua gelas teh hangat di tangannya. Ia pun memberikan gelas yang satunya kepada Cagalli.

"Entahlah," Athrun meniup teh-nya yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas. "Laki-laki atau perempuan sama saja bagiku."

"Benarkah? Aku sih berharap anak laki-laki." Ucap Cagalli, dia juga meniup tehnya yang masih panas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Athrun dengan wajah penasaran.

"Karena aku yakin dia pasti akan setampan dirimu." Jawab Cagalli yang di akhiri dengan tawa cengengesan.

Athrun tersenyum mendengarnya. Cagalli memang sangat lucu, apalagi saat dia tertawa. Tapi tawa Cagalli mendadak terhenti, dan perempuan itu menengok ke bawah kakinya...

Athrun juga mengikuti jejak Cagalli, diapun menengok kebawah juga. Dan menyadari ada cairan bening di bawah kaki isterinya.

"Oh." Raut wajah Athrun masih tetap datar. "Ketubanmu pecah."

Sedangkan Cagalli berwajah Horror.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setelah perjuangan yang cukup lama, Aaron Athha Zala pun lahir. Dan kini bayi laki-laki itu dengan tenangnya tidur di dalam dekapan tangan ibunya yang baru.

"Lihat," Wajah Cagalli terlihat masih capek dan berantakan, tapi rona kebahagiaan terpancar dengan jelas darinya. "Sudah kubilang dia akan mirip denganmu."

Athrun berdiri di samping tempat tidur Cagalli, dia mengusap tangan kecil anaknya yang baru saja lahir itu. Dan bayi mungil yang memiliki rambut biru itu memegang jari tangan Athrun balik. Membuat pemuda itu tersenyum bangga.

"Ya... dan aku berterima kasih kepadamu telah membawanya ke dunia, wanita yang aku cintai." Athrun lalu mencium kepala Cagalli, sebelum kembali lagi kepada bayi mungil di tangan Cagalli.

Kini keluarga mereka telah lengkap, dan hari-hari mereka akan di warnai dengan tangis dan canda putera kecil mereka.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **River, **_**by: Tatsuya Ishii. **_~GS Ending theme~)

**MATTGASM:**.... *muntah darah* tau ah gelap, saia juga nggak ngerti dapet bisikan setan darimana sampe bikin fic kayak begini... alamakjyan.... thanks for reading aja dah. LOL

**OMAKE!: **judul "_Happy Valley_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _Orange Pekoe_.


End file.
